A Canada Story
by anymeaddict
Summary: the world of Hetalia is a town called "The World". Canada, or Matthew Williams, has lived there since he was small and still most of the town doesn't remember him. The people that do remember him notice the he is in danger of snapping and decide that they have to do something about it. Has flashbacks to Canada's Childhood. You may want to know the countries' human names to read
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I want to let you guys know that in this Story the world on Heitalia in basicly a spread out rural town. The "country" is the land the people own. And where there would be oceans are rivers. To read this you need to know the human names of the countries. Here is the website to do that - /users/terryschoccyorange/blog/6536**

_I was lying in a field with my brother. I stared to the sky and watched the clouds. _

_There were footsteps on the leaves. Brother jumped up in front of me, his blue eyes hard as ice._

_"Who are you?" Brother yelled, his short gold hair blew in the breeze. I sat up, hiding. There was a large man standing at the edges of the field. I didn't know what to do. I curled into a ball._

_"I am own this land. Who are you, and why are you here?" Brother didn't say anything. I didn't blame him. I didn't know the answer to those questions either._

_A light snow started to fall._

_The man sighed. "Well you might as well come with me. Otherwise you could freeze." He turned and walked away._

_I sat there for a moment looking after him. Brother didn't move. _

_"I'm sorry brother." I whispered. Then I stood up and ran after the man leaving my brother staring after us in the fresh snow._

"Feed me! Feed me!" I jolted up right in bed.

It was just my polar bear, Kumajirou. He was starving, as always. My heart was beating fast. It must have been my dream, not that I remembered it.

I got out of bed and got dressed in some jeans, a white t-shirt and my normal red hoodie.

I stumbled to the kitchen and felt around the refrigerator for some fish to feed the starving beast.

After he was taken care of I blindly made myself some pancakes. I could see without my glasses but I was blurry enough I couldn't read. But I had made Pancake so many times I didn't need to see to make them.

When I had finished making about twenty of them I put five on my plate and drowned them in _REAL_ maple syrup, not the fake stuff my brother uses. I eat those. Then the next five. Then the next. Then the last ones.

I sat there for a moment longer, then stood up and went back to the master bedroom. I took a long shower, got redressed and brushed my teeth. I sat down for a while to let my hair dry. When that was done I put on my glasses finally and looked at my reflection.

My hair had it's curly-wave back. I took a brush and Brush out all the curly and wave. As always I was able to brush all out except this one curl that went over my head. Sighing I gave up.

I walked to the door and put on a coat. I could put it off any longer. I had to go see my brother.

I put on my coat and went out in to the cold. I walked through the woods that separated our houses. It wasn't that I didn't like my brother. He was my brother, my twin. Of course I liked him. He was just hard to get along with most the time.

I got there about fifteen min later. I knocked on the door to let him know I was there, and walked in.

It was quiet. He must have still been in bed. I walked up his stairs to his room.

I peeked in and sure enough there he was fast asleep in bed.

"Al…" nothing. "Alfred…" nothing again. "Aaaalllfffrrreeeddddddd…." Still nothing. "DANG IT! GET UP, AFRED!"

"Who what?!" Alfred shot up.

"I came to get you. Remember? The World meeting is today." He stared at me for a while before nodding.

"Yeah. Right Mattie. I will get up right away" He gave me his stupid grin. I smiled and left. I was smart and made Al his coffee and hamburger.

By the time he was ready I was watching something on TV.

"Yo, Mattie? Ready to go." I nodded and stood up and we went out.

I soon wished I had brought my car. Our rual town, "The World", had such a small population that it took a half hour to get to downtown.

Al could have run there much faster if I wasn't there but he didn't leave me. That was one of the thing I liked about my brother. No matter what happened between us he would always be there for me. He was blindly loyal like that.

We got there just in time. For the meeting to start.

"Hey Alfred." Kiku, on old friend of Al's, waved.

"Hey." I walked off to my normal seat as Al's friends swarmed to him. I was the invisible person in the town. Everyone knew everyone, but me. I could name every person in the room, but very few could tell you who I was.

"MATTIE!~" My adopted Father, Francis Bonnefoy, hugged me. He was one of those few.

"Hey, dad." I patted his back.

"I have missed you! When was the last time I saw you?" We didn't see each other very much anymore. I only came into town for food or the Meetings, which were once a month.

"Wednesday. That was four days ago." I shrugged him back off me.

"What are you doing Frog?" I grimaced. That was my Adopted-"Mother", Arthur Kirkland. No one knew the reason behind their marriage. We all know Francis was Bisexual, but had no Idea about Arthur. The rumor was that Arthur needed Money that Francis had and that was why they got married. I honestly had no Idea.

"Why I am talking to my son. That is what I am doing." Francis's happy-go-luck air was gone replace by great dislike.

"He's not your son. Your only children are Alfred, Peter, and Seychelles." I sighed. Unfortunately my "Mom" didn't remember me. If anything he could see me or thought I was Alfred.

"I am Matthew Williams. It is nice to meet you." I stood up and shook Arthurs hand like I did at every meeting.

"Well I am Arthur Kirkland. Are you new to Town?" He smiled. He was normally nice if you didn't mention my dad.

I smiled back. "Yes I actually live next to you son Alfred." He was about to talk back when Ludwig the Unofficial mayor started the meeting.

"The Meeting is starting. What problem is everyone having?"

The meeting went on as normal. Every argued over who's problem are more important, and who is better. Ivan Braginski complained that he didn't have enough land. Wang Yao complained that Ivan was stalking him. Lovino Vargas complained that Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was crazy, and then swore in Spanish at Ludwig for hanging out with his brother Feliciano. Toris Laurinaitis didn't say anything and just whispered to Feliks Łukasiewicz the whole time. Vash Zwingli just sat there with his sister, Lili, acting smug. Everyone did what they always did.

I knew no one would notice me if I tried to say anything so I had told Alfred what I needed and He would be loud and annoying until he got it. Not that I needed anything. I was fine. If I needed groceries I would have Alfred or Francis go get them with me. At least that way people won't talk to us, better than having to reintroduce myself at the store to everyone.

The meeting was over after an hour. I decide that since I was in town I might as well go visit a friend of mine.

"Alfred, You go on ahead. I'm going to check on Gilbert." Al gave me a weird look.

"If you say so. I am going to leave before Ivan asks me to become one with mother him." He waved and ran out of there as fast as he could.

I walked over to Ludwig. "Hey, Ludwig, do you mind if I walk to your house with you?" Ludwig Stared at me for a moment.

"Oh right your Alfred brother. Sorry I forgot your name. Sure, I don't mind." Ludwig shrugged and kept going.

Feliciano walked up. "Luddy! I am going with you too!" Ludwig sighed. Feliciano was always like this. Apperantly when he was little there was a boy that lived here that was also exactly like Ludwig. I don't know his name because no one talks about him anymore. Feliciano was really good friends with him. Ludwig was found after the kid died though, by Gilbert the boy's brother. Glibert took him in and raised him, since Ludwig didn't remember anything before he was found. When Feliciano meet Ludwig he became super attached to him.

"So… Who are you?" Feliciano turned to me.

"I am Matthew. Alfrend's brother." I sighed.

"That's Cool. I didn't know Alfred had a brother besides Peter." But I couldn't blame Feliciano. He was normally pretty absentminded. He would probably be talked into doing horrible stuff if Ludwig and Lovino weren't there to keep an eye on him.

We got to Ludwig's house. I waved by and went to the backyard. I opened the cellar doors and went to the basement where Gilbert lived.

I followed the smell of alcohol to the kitchen and found Gil sitting at the table. His little yellow bird perched on his white hair.

"HEY! It's MATTIE!" Gilbert's slight German accent was much thicker due to the beer.

Yes, it may surprise you but this drunk was one of the people who didn't have to think before the remembered me. He was also the only adult resident of this town that wasn't allowed to go to the meetings, because he didn't own a house. Plus he cause way to much trouble.

"Gilbert. You shouldn't drink so much." I sat down. He handed me a beer even though he knew I didn't drink.

"Well, I saw Elizabeta this morning. Of course she was with me Stupid brother, Roderich." I know that Gilbert loved Elizabeta, who was once married to Roderich. He was best friend with her when she was a tomboy, but they had a falling out when she stared to date Roderich. He was happy when they divorced but it seemed that they were dating again.

"You'll be fine." I took his beer from him and put it in the fridge. I would have dumped it down the sink but he would not have hesitated to kill me over the waste of beer.

"Fine. I am calling Francis and Antonio." I shrugged. He was best friends with those two since they were the all the same age.

One thing you should know about this town is that you can't tell a person's age by looking at them. Like Ludwig was an adult before Alfred and I came to town as kids. And Gilbert was an adult when Ludwig was found. But we all look the same age, around 19 or 20. Wang Yao even say that he is 4000 years old when he looks maybe late twenties or early thirties.

A minute or two later the other two showed up.

"Matthew! You're here!" Antonio walked up and hung me. He was the only person could compare to Feliciano. He was just as absentminded. But he was slight more so, I think. Even Feliciano thought he was slightly crazy. Lovino was the one that kept him in check, since he practicly was a father to him.

"My Baby is Here!" Francis shoved Antonio out of the way and crushed me. "We have to take you out to drink, since you are in town!" I tried to protest but he was still cutting of my air so I couldn't. I almost wanted to say that the crazynes ran in the family since my dad was a pervert, his youngest brother, Feliciano, was strange, along with his cousin, Antonio.

"Yeah!" The other two cheered. I swear they were all alcoholics.

I was dragged back out of the basement and shoved into the car. I was glad almost glad when Antonio got in the driver seat instead of Gilbert but he wasn't a good driver to begin with, but he was better than a drunk Gilbert.

I was forced into the bar. Lovino was behind that counter with his younger brother. He was lecturing him about talking to Ludwig, when he noticed us.

"AH! Got the guy out of here!" He pointed at Antonio.

"Why lovi. Why are you so mean?" He pouted.

"Big Brother Francis!" Feliciano waved to dad.

"Hello! We would like some beer for this young man here." He patted my back. I didn't say anything. Once My old man set his mind to something there was no changing it.

"Oh… Ok!~~" He went and got some for me. I sat there and stared at it. My kidnappers stared at me.

"well… Drink it." Gilbert pushed it closer to me. I shook my head. It smelled horrible. And I was cold. I just wanted to go home, so I could sit by my fire and read a book.

"You aren't leaving till you drink it." Francis pushed it even closer so it was touching my chest. Like I said, I wanted to go home, so I had to make the man happy.

I picked it up. The others watched in anticipation. I took a sip. I grimiced at the tasted, it was horrible, but I drank it all at once.

"There you happy?" I asked irritably. The seemed disappointed. "I am leaving." I stood up and walked to the door, right into smug Roderich.

"Hey! You should apologize for walking into me." I muttered an apology. I was about to wlk out when he called to me. "Who are you anyway? Some passer-though looking for a Drink?"

I didn't know why but that ticked me off. I turned around to him. The others had come out after me and were watching quietly.

"You should know me. I have lived here pretty much my whole life!" I shouted at him. He thought for a moment and shook his head.

"No. We only have three town drunks and they are over there." He waved in the direction of the trio. I had had it.

I ran up to him and hit him in the face. When I pulled my fist back his nose was bleeding really bad. "I am not a drunk! I am Matthew Williams!" With that I ran off in the direction of my house.

I didn't know how long I had run but I seemed to get home much faster than normal. I walked in and slammed the door behind me.

"Yo, Mattie! You're back. I thought I would have to go look for you." Alfred sat on my couch watching TV.

I ignored him. I went to the freezer. There was something I wanted to eat that was in there. And I wanted it now.

I opened the freezer and dug through it. My sweet wasn't in there. I stomped over to Al.

"Where the Heck is my Ice Cream?" Alfred stared at me terrified. He cowered into the couch.

"I honestly don't know. I swear." I sighed. I knew he was telling the truth.

I walked to the stairs and went to my room. When I was there I didn't even bother taking off my shoes. I flopped right on to the couch. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

_I had lived with the man now. His name was Berwald Oxenstierna. There were two other men that lived with us. Their names were Mathias Køhler, and Emil Bondvik. _

_I didn't mind it there very much. I just missed Brother._

_"So kid, what's your name?" Mathias had asked me after Berwald explained how he found me._

_I shrugged shyly. He laughed._

_"You have to have a name. If you don't have one then think of one. We can't just call you kid forever." I nodded. _

_What would be a good name? I thought about it for the rest of the night. I final thought of it before I fell asleep that night._

_"Mr. Mathias. I thought of my name." He turned to me. He had been talking to the others. _

_"Ok what is it?" I looked at the ground. I shuffled my feet shyly._

_"Math…u… Wil…ams…." I glanced up. Mathias thought about it. _

_"Matthew… Williams… Well that sounds go to me. Now go to bed." I nodded and went back to bed._

I woke up with a splitting head ache. It was really quiet. I stood up slowly stumbling slighty. I went down stair.

I came in to the room to find Alfred, Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert sitting there silently. When I walked in they all stared at me in silent terror.

"He-hey, Mattie? Are you o-ok?" Alfred walked over to me slowly, as if I was Ivan.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just have a Migraine. Why are you guys here?" They all sighed in relief.

"Ok. You are not allowed to drink again… like… ever." Gilbert waved his arms around dramticly for emphasis.

"I wasn't drunk… was I?" I remembered drinking the beer. But I wasn't drunk, just super annoyed. "But seriously why are you guys here?"

"Yesterday when you punched Roderich, you shattered his nose and fracture his skull in that area. And you were SO drunk." Francis came and patted my back as if it was totally normal to do that to a person. In fact the only person I knew that could was Alfred. No one was near as strong or fast as him.

"So…. How did I do that?" They all shrugged.

"I guess it doesn't matter as long as you don't drink." I nodded. I wasn't planning on drinking ever again anyway.

With that they all left. I went through my normal routine and got ready. I couldn't work because every time I got hired my boss would forget that I worked there. I ended up getting my money from Francis, who was the chief at his Restaurant and was very rich, and Alfred, I had no idea what he did to make money and I knew better then to ask.

I noticed that I was low on fire wood and went out to get more. It was cold. I hated snow. Al thought that was weird since I lived where it snowed a lot. The only reason I had it was because Al didn't want it.

I chopped the wood as fast as I could. I carried it all back to the house. Once I was inside I started a fire and read a book.

Reading was how I had learned everything since I couldn't go to school for obvious reasons. Al went to school and somehow still ended up dumber than me.

I stayed there for awhile, but I eventually went to town. I am a normal person who would go crazy if I was alone for a long time. I normally go to Al's but today I just _had_ to do to town. I don't know why.

I ran there to get exercise. I was there really fast which was unusual, but then again I normally walked really slow.

I walked around. Most of the people that were outside and saw me stared. I knew why they were but it irked me. I wanted to do something that would make them remember me. I knew I couldn't though.

I went shop. Lili was there behind the counter. I looked around. I couldn't help it. But I decided to talk to her. She was the sweetest person in town.

"Lili, how is your brother?" I didn't look at her. I kept looking at the shelves.

"I am sorry but Brother told me not to talk to strangers." I smiled trying not to feel to let down. I should have known Vash would tell her something like that. He was way too overprotective.

"I understand. It was nice to talk to you." I left the store.

I wondered around town some more. I was about to head home when someone shouted at me.

"Hey! Who are you?" I turned to find my brother peter standing there. He was Arthur's biological kid. No one knew who his mom was. Francis adopted him but never really took an interest in him.

"I'm an ax murder, looking for my next victim." Peter stared. Then he came closer. He lead toward my ear.

"Well if that's the case, then I have a ghost you could kill. It lives in a house in the wood. The house north of Alfreds. It lives there and it scared all the magical creatures out of the wood. My dad won't stop talking about it." By dad I assumed he meant Arthur.

I was shrugged and walked in to town again. I was irritated that peter, my own brother thought I was a ghost.

"Hello, Are you new?"Elizabeta walked up to me.

"GO AWAY!" I pushed her out of my way.

Feliciano came up the street with Lovino, Antonio, and Ludwig. He saw me and waved. I was startled. He had never remembered me before. I waved back.

"Hi, stranger! I like pasta. What do you like?" That was it. I honestly should have known better. Feliciano would go home with a man that was carrying a bloody ax around town.

"You know who I am! You saw me yesterday! You are Stupid! Along With Pretty much Everyone Else in town!" The group stopped in their tracks. Feliciano started at me. His eyes started to water.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm not stupid. I promise." He started to cry. I suddenly feel really guilty.

Lovino looked from his crying brother to me and back again. "What did you do that for! All he did was say hi. You didn't have to flip out on him."

Ludwig and Antonio just looked at me.

"I am going to find Alfred." Antonio ran off to Al's house.

"Hey uhhh… Matthew come to my house. Lovino take your brother home." Lovino glared at Ludwig for telling him what to do but took his crying sibling towards their house anyway.

Ludwig guided me to his house. It was next to the mechanic's shop since that was his job. We went in and I sat down on the couch.

"I am going to call Arthur. He should be told." My "mom" was the policeman in town. Ludwig had just left the room to do that when Gilbert walked in.

"Luddy! I ran out of beer! Could you go…. Hey Mattie what you doing here?" I shrugged still in shock of making Feliciano cry. No one would make him cry not even if they wanted him to die. You just couldn't. He was too sweet. You would change your mind whenever he was around about making him cry.

"I-I made Feliciano Cry…" Gilbert just stared at me.

"Woooh." That was all he said. That was all he could say.

We sat there till Ludwig came back. "Well Arthur thinks it doesn't need the police so let's see if we can figure this out on our own. So what happed?" He sat down and looked at me.

"Well I don't know. I was angry and snapped at him. I was made at lili and Peter too. It was just that He was there so I snapped. But I am ok now." I didn't know anything else.

"Has this happened before?" Gilbert jumped up nodding furiously.

"Oh yeah. He was the one that put Roderich in the hospital." I stood up really fast.

"but that was the only other time. And I was drunk then. I haven't had any alcohol at all since." Ludwig nodded.

"ok. Well… I don't know what to do." The door burst open.

"Mattie! You made Little Felly Cry!" Alfred, Antonio, and Francis all came in and sat down. I should add that they didn't sit anywhere near me.

"I talked to him about it but we can't figure out what is wrong." Ludwig shook his head.

"I don't know if it will help but maybe he should have a check up?" Alfred piped up. Ludwig thought for a moment.

"Well we can't take him to the doctor for obvious reasons but we could do it." He turned to me. "Have you ever been to the doctor before?" I shook my head. "Then be here first thing at noon tomorrow. Until then some stay with him to make sure he don't freak out again."

Gilbert was the first to volunteer though I think it had more to do with leaving his basement and being away from town then I think I had to do with me.

We walked to me house. When we got there I made pancakes for dinner. Kumajirou was upset that I had forgot to feed him that morning. After dinner Gil sat on the couch watching TV while I sat in my armchair reading.


End file.
